Oh, brother
by sosoexciting11
Summary: What Happens when Paul Carmichaels sister turns up? The two don't get along and Paul is a nasty brother, but with a little help from some wolves, Rose might just get back him back. Disclaimer for the story: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNISE, PEOPLE.
1. Chapter 1

I was born January 8th, 1992, the day George W. Bush was televised falling violently ill and vomiting into the lap of Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa at a state dinner before fainting. My father died before I was born, I grew up with my mother, Glenda McLair, and older sister Karen McLair. We lived a simple life in Hoboken, New Jersey. When I was 10, I moved to Belmont Shore, California. It was a big move; it seemed like a different world. I like Jersey Shore (No one knows this, though. Vinny is my boyfriend… in my world, anyway), I like knowing everything, even if I don't have to know it. I like my name. Not the whole stupid 'Juliet' part, but the Rose part was nice. Yes, my name was Juliet Rose McLair I hate a lot of things. I hate lies, even little white lies. Just come out with the truth! If you don't like what I said, tell me, not someone else; if you don't want to hang out with me, just tell me, don't make up an excuse. Sure, the truth hurts sometimes, but hell, lying is a waste of space. If you lie, you have to keep up that lie forever. I also hate it when people aren't themselves. That erks me. I wish I could have met Kurt Cobain. I have always been a happy person; always laughing and dancing, but one thing I could never get over was the death of my father. It wasn't something I could comprehend. Why did my mum never talk about him; why wouldn't she tell me how he died?

I was suspicious and, as I said before, I like knowing _everything._

Things haven't been easy for a while now. Things haven't been making sense; going smoothly like they usually did. Life was not drama free as I was so confidently use to. I was prone to…snooping, to be honest. I usually interrogate my sister because she was honestly kind of hopeless under pressure. I sometimes felt a little bad just using her for my own good, but hey, who cares? So, eventually she caved and told me everything; everything my own damn mother was keeping from me. She told me all about Steven Carmichael. You see, Karen had a different father than me and she was 5 years older than me. Still, she knew everything about my life that was being kept from me. My life went into turmoil at that point in time. I was use to life with my Mother and my sister, trying to accept the fact that my father died before I was born.

What a waste of my time. You see, my whole life has been a lie. Thanks, Mum, much appreciated! What do you do when you spend your life thinking your father is dead? You tend to think about him, obviously. What he was like, how handsome he was, how wonderful he must have been. You get a little upset as a child when it's father's day, you frown a little at the kids playing with their fathers. You make your own mental picture of what this glorious man must look like and how cute he looked with your mother linked to his arm. Well that's all bullshit. What you should really be doing is, like back up checks to make sure your mother wasn't actually just lying to you all along! You know what else? I felt so betrayed all them times that I got an award or something from school and Mum would always say something all cutesy like 'Oh, your father would be proud' or 'I bet dad's watching you and he is so proud of you'. Like hell, mum.

Of course when I got all this info out of Karen I went straight to my Mother, furious, I was. I practically had steam coming out of my ears. Mum was angry with Karen, I was angry with Mum and Karen was angry at me. It was a bad time for all of us, me especially.

After a hell of a lot of arguing, ignoring, silence and yelling, I ended up here. 'Here' being this wet, freezing, totally not right at all town. I must have been kidding myself. How do I transition from Belmont Shore to freaking 'La Push'? What the hell kind of name is that, anyway. Still, I was here. Alone, and a little lost. My Mum was pretty pissed at me for wanting to come here, but hey, I done all the dirty work. I phoned Steven Carmichael, I told him who I was and I even told him I was a little pissed off myself. The trip here felt like I was in hell, so this place better be better than it looks. I mean, it was raining. I don't like rain. I don't like this freezing weather and I don't like that I was wearing jeans and a tank.

I stand in front of the faded red door. There was a door bell, but there was also a knocker. I hated that. Why did they have to leave you open for options. A person should either have a bell, or a knocker. Not both. Reluctantly, I choose the knocker. I wait, feeling nervous. I hardly ever get nervous. What feels like 50 years later, the door opens. The man in front of me was not like the person I imagined all these years in my head. He was… buff, dark skinned, actually good looking for an old guy, with hair to his shoulders. And he towered over me. I smile. He smiles. We stare, summarizing each other.

"Juliet" He states, a cheesy grin on his face.

"Rose, actually" I tell him, unsure of how to react to my long last father standing in front of me. I should be angry. Yeah, angry because he let me think he was dead my whole bloody life.

"Right, Glenda told me you preferred that, sorry" He tells me and I nod, staring at him. "Oh, yeah, come in, come in" He says nervously, shuffling out of my way and quickly taking my bags away from me. I walk into the house, looking around.

It was average size, big enough for us two, anyway. The wall paper was starting to peel and the photos on the wall had gathered dust. It was homey though. The living room was off to the left and I could see the kitchen in front of me, up the hall. There were a few closed doors down the hallway and I wondered which I would be staying in and which was the bathroom. Hopefully they were close. I take in the house as Steven drops my bags to the side of the hall, leading me up towards the kitchen. Without asking, he pours me a drink and tells me to make myself at home. I sit at the dining table, noticing the effort that he'd put in to make the house look pretty. There was a glass jar with a few flowers in the middle of the table, a few candles burning and more flowers by the sink. I'd been told Steven divorced his wife years ago and is still a single man, so the house obviously didn't have a female touch to it.

We talk about some things, just trivial things though. He was too friendly- asking me what I liked, what music I like, what foods, what sport. Everything, really. I told him the answers as best I could, asking him the same question back when I was done answering.

Eventually, time got away and it was getting dark. "So…" Getting courage to speak up "Where have you been the last 19 years? Not six feet under as I'd been so easily lead to believe"

"She told you I was dead?" He smirks at me, sipping his coffee and shaking his head. "Sheesh, bit harsh" He tries to joke, but I he could see I was serious. This is no time to joke. "Listen, Rose. I don't really know what to tell you. Your Mum and I had a thing back in the day, we done… stuff, we broke it off, moved separate ways and, well… I got told she was pregnant by a mate of mine, I had no idea. She never contacted me, even though I tried so, so hard to be a part of your life, she wouldn't let me. And apparently, I'm dead to her. That's it"

"That's it?" I ask, slightly disappointed. I mean, here I am thinking I was going to hear some awesome back story, but no. There's no secret FBI work involved or anything!

"Are you disappointed I'm not some sort of secret agent or something?" He smirks at me and I nod my head. We have the same sense of humour, obviously. He laughs. "It's getting late, you've been travelling. Come on, I'll show you the bathroom. Your room's straight across" We stand and I silently cheer. I love being close to the bathroom. I can dibs it first all the time!

I follow him back down the hall and he points out the bathroom before taking my bags into my room. The room had a bed, a desk and a cupboard. It was clearly the guest room, but I happily told him it was perfect and after he tells me he's going to bed, I dig through my bags until I find my pyjamas and quickly get in the shower.

The hot water feels amazing as it runs down my body and drenches my long hair. I try to hurry myself but it's hard to step out of the warmth of the water and into the coldness of the air. I do so unwillingly and wrap a towel around my body, stupidly realizing somewhere across the hall, I'd dropped my pyjama bottoms. I stand in the bathroom, contemplating what to do. There was really no choice, was there? Looking down at the towel, I notice it was quite short. But Steven had gone to bed so I was safe. I pick up my shirt and dirty clothes and slowly and quietly open the door.

"Who the fuck are you!" A voice exclaims, frightening me to the point of nearly dropping my towel. I clutch it too me and stare at the topless guy standing at the front door. "I don't mind half naked chicks in my house but seriously… what the fuck?" He says again, stepping closer to me.

"Who are you!" I retort back and he scoffs, looking me up and down slowly, a smirk on his face. I fold my arms in front of me, uncomfortable by the topless boy in the house who was checking me out. "Stop it!" I glare at him.

"Shit. You're not meant to be home tonight, you told me you weren't coming home tonight" Steven says from somewhere behind me. I spin around quickly and he glances between the two of us. I turn my head to glare once more at the boy and stand next to Steven.

"What is going on, dad?" the boy says. My mouth drops. I slowly turn to face Steven, staring at him with wide eyes. Is he kidding!

"Paul meet your sister, Rose meet your brother" Steven mumbles. I cringe as he says it. THIS IS A JOKE. IT HAS TO BE A JOKE.

"What! Dad, what the fuck does that mean! A sister! Who's her mother! Why is she here! She's not staying here. She isn't staying in my house. How old is she, 12! Shit, dad. What the hell? Why!" 'Paul' says, stepping towards us with each word. I glare at him harder.

"I'm 19, idiot" I seethe. He turns to me, looking me up and down again before quickly looking away.

"Ew, I've been checking out my sister! Put some fucking clothes on, for Christ's sake!"

"Ok, stop! Paul, calm down with the swearing… there's a lady in the house now" Steven says and Paul glares at me harder "Rose, you probably should go get dressed. Then I think we should all just sit and talk"

"This is an outrage!" Paul exclaims, throwing his hands up and walking into kitchen as I quickly get into my room and see my pants on the ground. I glare at them and quickly get dressed. A brother… I have a freaking brother! No one mentioned him. Angrily, I leave my room and enter the kitchen as I hear my name being called.

"Sit" Steven points to the seat next to him and across from Paul. "Now, I was hoping to avoid this, but obviously I'm an idiot"

Paul and I glare at each other from across the table. "Dad, I don't want her here" He says, sounding very spoilt.

"And I care, why?" Steven says "I know I never mentioned Rose to you, Paul but I never expected her mother to ever let her in my life, therefore there was no reason for you to know about her. Be nice, Paul"

I smirk at Paul as he stares in disbelief at his father… I mean our father. "I'm making no promises. If she's my sister, she will be treated like one of the family."

I can take it. Whatever he dishes out, I'll take willingly. He thinks he's so superior but he's is not. I will show him that I am awesome and he is shit. There, that's my new life goal. "May I go to bed now?" I ask in my sweetest, daughterly voice. Steven smiles at me and nod's, standing up and announcing that he's going to bed as well. I wander off to my room and sit on my bed, waiting for Paul to rudely enter my room as I know he will do.

Right on cue, my door swings open and he stands in my doorway. I smile at him sarcastically and he shakes his head slowly. "I'm not happy with this" He tells me seriously, closing the door softly so no noise was made.

"Oh, well I am overjoyed!" I say overly-sarcastic. He shakes his head slowly.

"Where the hell did you even come from?"

A million sarcastic and rude answers zoom around my head but I reluctantly ignore them. "Belmont Shore" I tell him seriously and he laughs.

"California, hey? Wow. Good luck…" He mumbles, laughing again.

"What does that mean?" I ask him demandingly.

He raises an eyebrow at me "A girl from Belmont Shore, moving to La Push? You have no hope here, girl. You may as well just head back over to your little Belmont Shore home and hang with your prissy little girl friends and… drink latte's or whatever the hell you do over there" He smirks, trying to freak me out. I glare at him as I stand up.

"You calling me prissy?" I ask him seriously and he laughs again. "And latte's, really? So, are you like, the local idiot or something?"

Silence falls over us as we glare at each other and he suddenly smirks. "Well, little sis, we'll see how long you last. Dad knows nothing about this conversation, right? I can play happy families if that's what he wants. Let me tell you, I am not going to make this easy, Rose"

"Good, easy is for losers. Bring it on bro. Steven doesn't know a thing, except for how happy we are being brother and sister. I am not backing down, now if you'll excuse me, a girl needs her sleep" I tell him back and he seems a little surprised as I look up at him, only now realizing that he towered over me more than Steven does. I push him out the door and, victoriously, I switch of my life and get into bed, glaring up at the ceiling.

Why must life be so aggravating? Neither Mum nor Karen mentioned Paul. I guess they didn't know, but seriously; a brother? I have a half-brother. What the hell? That's not even… argh. An annoying, idiotic and obviously arrogant half-brother. I wasn't going to let him win, though. He wasn't sending me home, he wasn't going to intimidate me and no way in hell am I letting him get away with it. Victory will be mine. I turn over in bed and pull the blankets over my head, suddenly feeling extremely tired.


	2. Chapter 2

I could handle mornings. I mean, if no pissed me off or gave me a reason to be shitty, I was what you could call a morning person. Some days were worse though, and I was like the freaking she-devil of mornings. I sluggishly get myself out of bed and throw on a baggy jumper that was sitting on top of my bag. It was freezing! I shake my hair, but don't fix it and open my curtains and window. I leave my room, closing the door quietly behind me. I hear soft talking and I walk into the kitchen, face to face with my father and my brother, two people who a month ago I didn't know existed. Life's weird like that, hey?

I smile at Steven and he smiles back "How'd you sleep Rose?" He asks, pushing out a chair for me.

"Perfect, thanks" I tell him honestly as he pours me a glass of juice.

"Paul" He warns, nodding towards me.

"Good morning, Rose" He says, giving me a grin. Ha, he wasn't joking about playing happy families. I grin back and Steven nods happily to himself. I tell him not to, but Steven gets up makes me toast, placing it in front of me before going to have a shower, leaving Paul and I alone in the kitchen.

I silently eat my toast as he eats his. We don't speak and we don't even look at each other. I finish all but one bite one each piece of my toast and I place the two corner's back on my plate.

"What's wrong with them pieces?" Paul asks me, staring at my plate as if I was crazy. I tell him nothing and he raises an eyebrow "Why don't you eat them?"

I sigh, why was this even necessary "Because I never eat the corners"

"Seriously? That's not normal" He tells me rudely and I just roll my eyes as Steven enters the kitchen again, sculling down a mouthful of juice.

"Paul, I want you to take Rose over to Emily's today. Introduce her to your friends, please" He says, fiddling and cleaning about the kitchen. Paul glares at the back of his head and at me. I glare straight back.

"No way, dad. Why can't she make her own damn friends? I know she's weird but hell, I'm sure she's capable of making friends!" He exclaims crankily. I roll my eyes once again, so much for happy family! I kick under the table and remind him quietly that we were meant to be all buddy-buddy. "Ha-ha, just kidding" he says dryly "I'd love to" He says while he shakes his head at me. I shrug my shoulders, not caring if I meet his dumb friends or not.

"Good, I'll take you both there on my way to work. Rose, go get ready" Paul and I share a look before I stand up and go back to my room, practically tipping my bag upside down to get out all my clothes. Not really feeling the need to impress Paul's idiot friends, I just throw on my skinny jeans and another baggy jumper, before brushing my hair and leaving it hanging out. I wash my face but feel no need to out on the small amount of make-up I brought with me.

I hear my name being called follow by a 'girls are so slow' by Paul and I quickly met the two outside, locking the door behind me. Steven tells me to sit in the front seat and I smirk at Paul as I do so, already feeling superior in the family. Steven strikes up conversation with me, apologising for his busy work schedule. He explained for the next month or so his work will be going under renovations or something so he'd have to work extra hard… or something. It was hard to keep up with all his important, business words. "Right, have fun. Paul, be nice. Rose, don't be intimidated by the guys, they're all harmless" Steven smiles at us and we get out of the car. He drives away as we stand on the side walk.

"I don't want you here" Paul tells me, still smiling as Steven drives away.

"Oh, I know. That makes it all the more better, brother" I wave to the car and it finally turns the corner.

"My friends won't like you."

"If they like someone like you, I'm sure I have a good chance" I strike back with a smirk as I walk confidently towards the house just to piss him off. He sticks his foot out and makes me stumble, but I balance myself before I hit the ground. "Asshole" I grumble as I push him with all my strength even though he barely moves.

"Just shut up and get in the house"

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" I glare at him as I walk towards the house again.

"I'm your big brother, that's who"

"You're a big, obnoxious, moron, that's who" I say, realizing that we already entered the house. Everyone's eyes are on me and I smile.

"Oh, who's this Paul? Good catch!" One boy winks and laughs and I make a face. "Yeah, go Paul!" Another says.

"She's my damn sister, you idiots" Paul yells and I glare at him. The room falls silent and Paul walks away, leaving me to fend for myself. "I'm Rose, Paul's _half_-sister"

A silence falls over the room as everyone stares at me in shock. A lady with scars looks between Paul and I, as if waiting she was waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump out yelling 'You've been punked!'. I nod slowly, really beginning to think that Paul's friends were a little slow. I look around the room, taking everyone in. It didn't escape my notice that all these guys were smokin'. They were all muscly and bulky and for some reason, a few of them were shirtless. This concerned me a little.

"Oh, my god. You're not joking" The girl with the scars mumbles. I nod. "Oh, sorry, um, I'm Emily, this is my fiancé, Sam" Sam sends me a 'sup' head nod. I send him one back and someone laughs from somewhere in the room. "I'm sure you'll meet everyone throughout the day… feel free to make yourself at home" Emily tells me sweetly. I look around the room again; a couple of people had continued talking while the others watched me.

"So, do you lot usually just stare at people, because it comes off a little creepy, you know?" I ask them. They all quickly go back to what they were doing except for one girl who kicked another boy off the lounge and motions for me to sit. I sit next to her.

"I'm Kim" She sticks out her hand and I shake it lightly while the boys go back to carefully watching me.

"Do I have shit on my face, or something, seriously?" I ask them, smiling slightly.

"It's not on your face, it is your face" Paul grumbles from behind me. A few of the boys shoot him glares and Kim just shakes her head.

"I can, you know, punch him or something…" A boy says, obviously younger than the rest. "Oh, col" Kim laughs.

"Oh no, it's fine. His time is coming, don't you worry" I smirk.

The boy grins up at me and I hold out my hand. He was a cutey! "Rose" He shakes it, much too strongly and tell's me his name is Collin. I talk to everyone, ignoring Paul's comments in the background, and eventually, everyone just zoned him out. He didn't like it one bit, and I loved it. I loved pissing Paul off; it was admittedly a new found hobby of mine.  
>At least an hour later, the house had emptied a bit. Kim had left with her boyfriend, Jared, Collin and the other young boy, Brady had gone to catch a movie or something and Quil had to babysit according to the others. That left Emily, Sam, Paul, Jacob, Embry and I. I sat in the lounge room with Jake and Embry, playing video games while Paul was outside with Sam and Emily was reading a magazine.<p>

"So, is Paul a complete asshole to you, or what?" Jake asks as the game ends. We all sit back on the back, me in the middle, the two boys on either side of me.

I laugh "Oh yes, yes he is. I think he's just jealous because Steven already likes me better" I joke and the two laugh "Nah, he's alright, I did just turn up into his life out of the blue, so it's kind of expected that he'll be a bit… douchey. BUT… I am so getting him back and you two seem like the two that can help me" I give them both an innocent look and they laugh again before agreeing eagerly.

"What have you got planned then?" Embry asks me and I think.

"Nothing. It's not time, yet. Give it a few days, let him think I'm all weak and girly and sooky and then we'll get him"

The two nodded their heads in unison, getting in on my little, devious plan. "Anyway, you coming to the party tonight?" Embry asks and my ears perk up as I turn to him.

"Party?" I ask a little excited. I admittedly like to party. He nods. "Well, will Steven let me go do you think?"

"Well, Pauls out all the freaking time, so I don't see why not…" We're interrupted by Paul walking into the house, giving me a look and throwing his phone to me.

"Hello?" I speak into the phone, unsure if there was someone there or not.

"Hey Juli, uh Rose. It's me" Steven says, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, hey Steven" I say, letting everyone know who was on the phone.

"I'm really, really sorry. But I have to go away for a few days for work. I'm really sorry, I wanted to spend time with you and get to know you but work has gotten in the way. You and Paul seem to be getting on, so I figured you two will be okay at home. I promise when I get back we can… bond, or whatever you want to do, okay?" He says quickly, really sounding sorry.

"No, no that's fine. Paul and I are getting on brilliantly, we're practically the same person, we'll be fine. No need to apologise, I understand completely" I grin as I speak into the phone.

Jake scoffs from next to me and I elbow him in the ribs lightly. "Thanks Rose. Paul said the exact same thing, you know? It makes me happy to know you two are happy. Anyway, I've got to go, I'll see you in a few days"

"Ha, funny that. Ok, I'll see you later. Bye!" I hang up the phone and grin at Embry. "I'm going to the party! Pick me up at 7, then?" Embry agrees and Paul stares at us in disbelief.

"No. You did not invite her to the party! You idiot" Paul throws the remote at Embry and he catches it with amazing reflexes and a smug look.

"Calm down, angry boots. Take a chill pill!" I throw his phone back to him and he groans before walking back outside. I smile absentmindedly as we go back to playing video games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay!**

**I still don't own Twilight.**

Happily, I settle on my tight jeans and a fitted long sleeve top as my party outfit. Paul walks gloomily around the house, stopping to glare at me or give me a rude remark every now and again. I just take it with a smile as I hum different songs, knowing that it's pissing him off. I straighten my hair, making it fall just above my waist. Happy with my look, I grin at nothing and as I get a text from Embry telling me he's around the corner, I go to find Paul. I walk around the house until I find his room. It was all the way at the back of the house, right next to the back door.

"What do you want?" He asks me, running his fingers through his short hair.

"I'm going"

"Don't come back!" He yells at me as I walk away. "And don't get your slut on with my friends, either!"

"Love you, too, brother!" I yell as I close the front door behind me. I glare in my head at him. How dare he imply I'm a slut? God, he's an ass. I walk bristly to Embry's car. Jake's in the back seat with a portable cooler and I get in the front seat, greeting them both. "Tonight we are getting him back, boys"

Embry parks around the corner from the address and we walk the rest of way as Jake chucks us a can of something out of his cooler. We all drink up as we enter the house filled with drunken teens. The two boys introduce me to some others but I pay no attention because I doubt I'll ever see them again. The music is loud and the people are close and I quickly lose Embry and Jake. I finished my drink and drop my can before doing a lap of the house and seeing Paul in the kitchen, a drink in one hand, and a girl in the other. I roll my eyes and he just smirks at me.

I see Quil wave to me from across the kitchen so I join him on the other side. He holds out his bottle of what I assume is vodka and I take a swig. Oh yeah, that's vodka. I take another mouthful and shake my head as it goes down. "Where's the others!" I yell over the music and he points to our left, where Jake was sitting and talking animatedly with Jared while Kim sat on his lap, and he pointed to our right where Embry was, funnily enough, going through the refrigerator. I roll my eyes; have another go at Quil's drink and ask him to dance with me but he laughs and shakes his head, telling me to ask Embry instead. I pout jokingly but grab Embry's hand and drag him to the living room/ dance floor. We dance for a long time and I steal his drink while we're at it. I catch Paul glaring at us from the kitchen and an idea enters my head.

Feeling a buzz from all the alcohol, I wrap my arms around Embry's body, pulling him closer to me as we dance. A little drunk himself, Embry just goes along with it as we dance slowly and very, very closely. I stand on my tip-toes and talk into his ear "Get Jake, I've got my plan and he needs to be a part of it. Meet me outside!" I quickly walk through the people and out the front door, collapsing onto the soft grass and sitting there, waiting for the two boys to hear my master plan.

I stare at the front door, waiting impatiently for the boys. I can feel the alcohol starting to take its effect on me as I roll over onto my belly.

What has to be at least half an hour later, the boys stumble out of the house. Embry lies across me, almost squishing me as Jacob trips and falls on to the ground next to us. "Well, what is your master plan, Rosy Rose?" Jake asks, pushing a bottle of vodka towards me. I struggle to get out from underneath Embry, but I do eventually and I take the bottle gratefully.

"Well" I say, only now realizing how slurred my speech was. Ha-ha! I laugh and the boys laugh too. "Shh, listen, listen to me. Jake your part in this is easy. It's like… easy. And, and Embry you are my boyfriend"

The boys look at each other "Dude, I have a hot girlfriend" Embry high fives Jake and I laugh, but roll my eyes.

"Seriously, Em. You are my official fake boyfriend. That will fucking piss Paul off and he deserves it, ya know? Jakey, you need to just go along with it. And, and you need to tell Paul you saw us… doing stuff, or something." I tell them as I take another drink.

"When is this plan in action then?" Jake asks and I laugh loudly as Paul walks out the door. "Now" I whisper as climb onto Embry's lap and drunkenly put my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. Embry laughs and I whisper a 'Shh' into his ear.

"Rose, let's go" Paul says seriously. I ignore him. "Rose, let's go" He repeats. "Juliet, you're drunk, I'm taking you home. Now. Embry, wake up to yourself, pass her here" He says angrily. I turn to him.

"My name isn't… Juliet!" I slur at him and he rolls his eyes. My name is Rose, like on the titanic. "Paul, I just, I just want to sit here, with Embry"

"Seriously, you're way too drunk and you don't know what you're doing"

I give Embry sly thumbs up and I blow Jake a friendly kiss as I hold my hand up for Paul to grab. He does and helps me up. "let's go home, Pauly D" I laugh at the Jersey Shore name as we walk away from the house and down the road.

"You're an idiot" he tells me for what seems like the millionth time since I've known him. I groan and stare at him.

"You know what? You are sooo wrong. I am not an idiot, I'm just… a normal person. SO what if I don't eat the corner of my toast? I mean, Jesus, can't you just be more chill?" He opens his mouth but I ignore it and continue talking "I'm not all flash hot about having a damn brother, and this doesn't mean I'm going to be all lovey to you now but I don't even… Don't be nasty to me!" I exclaim. "I'm not even that drunk!"

"Drunk enough to not remember any of that in the morning" He mumbles "Drunk enough to crack on to my friend…" I roll my eyes. "I'm just a nasty person I guess. If you prove to me that you're worthy of being in the pack, so be it, but until then…" He trails off, grinning to himself.

I scoff. I scoff at him being a jerk, I scoff at the fact he thinks his group of friends is a pack and I scoff at the fact that he thinks I won't prove it to him. "You're a shithead. And I'll remember all of this in the morning, boy!" I grin at him as we reach the house and he opens the door. "Have a good sleep, bro" I go into my room and take off my jeans before quickly getting under the covers.

* * *

><p>The birds outside had never seemed so… so persistently loud and aggravating. Groaning, I throw my pillow towards the window in anger, only realising the window was open when my pillow went flying out it. Awesome. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing much too loudly and I try to ignore it, but knowing that I have an unread message makes me fidget, so I lean out of bed and grab my phone off the ground.<p>

One new text from… Embry. Oh, right, my great plan. It doesn't seem so great now, but hell, I'll still do it if Embry's up for it.

**Good morning Girlfriend, how does breakfast sound? Well, lunch actually. Emily asked me to ask you. Paul is already here. What do you say?**

I laugh a little at his greeting. Oh god, it was 12:30pm. I really slept in.

**Depends. Will there be pancakes with shitloads of maple syrup?**

I text him back as I drag myself out of bed with so much effort I almost don't make it to the door. I carry my phone into the kitchen where I make a cup of tea and sit at the table silently.

**I don't think so lol. But that sounds good. I'll pick you up. Quil is coming too and Claire. See you in 10.**

I don't write back to the message but I hold myself back from sending an abusive message to him. 10 minutes? Oh my goodness. It takes whatever effort I have left to put on my baggy jeans and a cardigan before popping two painkillers and waiting out the front. The sun was burning my eyes and I sigh with relief when the car pulls up. I sit in the back for a change and I'm surprised to see a young girl with a pack of crayons sitting next to me.

"Claire-bear, say hello to Rose. She's Paul's sister!" Quil says and the girl make's a face.

"Pauly?" her face looking a little sour. I laugh, ha; I wasn't the only one that thought he was an ass.

I nod, doing the same face as her and she laughs cutely before fiddling with her crayons.

I sit silently, rubbing my temples as Embry drives to, hopefully, the best pancake place in town. I look at Embry as he drives and he squints his eyes from the sun, cringing whenever Claire makes a high pitched giggle. I smirk even though I knew the pain he was feeling. Finally, the car stops and I get out, helping Claire climb out of her chair. Quil thanks me and I just nod, hungrily walking into the pancake place. Embry leads the way to a booth and I slide in first, Embry next to me while Claire sits across from me and Quil across from Embry.

"How're you feeling there, trooper?" I ask Embry, my voice hoarse.

"Better than you, apparently" He laughs and I laugh sarcastically. A waitress comes up and Embry orders the same for everyone, except for Claire who gets a kids meal.

I watch Quil fuss over Claire. He pulls out a small notepad from seemingly nowhere and gives it to her to draw on, but he has to pick out the colours and make sure they go back in the same order. I shake my head at his consistency.

"So, with your little plan…" Embry says, but I cut him off, glancing at Quil. "Um, he's with Claire. He's not listening to anything but her, are you man?" He says. Quil completely ignores him. "Your plan, am I going to die?" He asks me seriously and I laugh.

"Sheesh, you're pretending to date me, not jumping off a bridge"

"I know, but you didn't see the look Paul gave me this morning. It was deadly" He tells me seriously and I laugh again.

"Don't even worry. He wouldn't do anything, plus, he doesn't know we're dating yet, we can save that for after pancakes" I stop the conversation there as our lunch arrives. My mouth practically waters and I dig into my pancakes, devouring them like a machine. "Oh ma gawwwwd, these are _sooo yuuum_!" Claire giggles across from me as I practically have a pancake orgasm in front of her.

The pancakes were perfect hangover food and when we were finished, we all sat around talking for a while before piling back into the car and heading to Emily and Sam's place, where everyone already was. Quil sat in the back, nursing a sleepy Claire.

"Ok, here's the deal: Be… flirty, ok? You do know how to be flirty, right?" Embry rolls his eyes at me and nods "Good. So, be flirty and be sweet… You know, be a boyfriend!"

"And what do I get out of all of this?" He asks me as we pull up out the front of the house. Quil gets Claire out of the car.

"Besides the satisfaction of pissing Paul off, I'm sure you'll get a few kisses along the way" I wink at him jokingly and we get out of the car, entering the house together. "Plus, if you don't do it… I'll punch you in the face" I joke quietly. Everyone says hello and I see Paul stare at us. I turn to Embry. "Thanks for lunch, Em. It was so good!" I tell him and he catches on quickly.

"We'll have to do it again, for sure. It was my pleasure, honestly" He tells me, tucking my hair behind my ear for me before winking and walking away. I turn around.

"Oh, good morning Paul, nice to see you" I say dryly and he nods cautiously.

"Mm, you too" He tells me, turning his attention back to the conversation going on next to him.

I sigh happily and look around the room for a seat. Embry stands up from the seat he just sat in and motions for me to sit. I grin at him and do so. A couple of others just stare at him and others watch me carefully. I ignore them easily as I flip through a magazine that was sitting in the middle of the table. I read the magazine for a while until my attention is broken.

"Hey, Sam, can I have a word?" Embry says. I look up at him and he gives me a quick smile before following Sam outside. I swear if he tells Sam he's my fake-boyfriend, I will not be happy. I didn't make that plan for everyone to know. I set a mental reminder to ask him about it later before I turn my attention back to the article I was reading.

"What was that?" Kim asks me in a whisper, moving her chair closer to mine.

I look at her, confused. "Huh?" I mumble at her.

"_You and Embry_!" She says in an excited whisper and I try not to laugh. We must be pretty good actors!

"Dunno what you're talking about" I smirk at her and she shakes her head slightly, laughing at me. I just shrug my shoulders and sit back in my seat and trying to hide my smile. "What are they talking about?" I ask Kim, nodding towards the backdoor where Embry and Sam had just walked out. Kim shrugs her shoulders but says nothing, and then quickly stands up and joins Jared on the couch.

I continue reading the magazine, skipping ahead to a story about Victoria and David and the one billion kids they have. Embry and Sam soon re-enter the room and Embry takes a seat across the table from me as the other seats were taken. We look at each other and I quickly get out my phone, sending him a text. Sly, I know.

**Did you tell Sam I'm your fake-girlfriend!**

I put my phone away and watch Embry intently. His rolls his eyes and smirks, obviously knowing that the message he got was from me. He shakes his in a 'no' at me.

**What were you talking about then? **

I send him and he smirks again as he reads the message. I almost expect him to just ignore it and put his phone away but I feel my phone vibrate in my hand.

**If u must know... I told him I was having girl troubles cuz there's this girl and she's forced me into a relationship. She nice and all but I think she's violent. I'm afraid to be alone with her cuz she threatens to hit me. I'm scared. **

I laugh out loud as I read the message, earning a few looks off the people around me. I can only imagine the glare Paul sends to the back of my head.

**You love it.**

I write back quickly before shoving my phone back into my pocket. Embry does the same after reading the message.

"Are you two… texting?" Seth asks from next to me.

"Nope" Embry and I say in unison. Seth looks between the two of us before frowning and shaking his head, not completely sure about our honesty. I go back to Victoria and David and Embry starts a conversation with Seth.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, you're wrong. You're completely wrong and I can't believe I was ever friends with you!" I exclaim at Embry. Jake sighs and a few people around us stop to see what the commotion was. I may be overreacting, and I may look like an idiot but no one, I repeat no one, will ever diss Mountain Dew and get away with it. "That is just sickening" I pretend to gag.

"Hey, hey, hey! There is nothing wrong with Dr Pepper!" Embry defends himself.

"It tastes like complete shit, you fool!" I tell him honestly, picking up the large bottle of Mountain Dew. "Mountain Dew is a freaking god send!"

"No, you're just… oh my god, how dare you insult my Dr Pepper like that!"

"I would rather drink piss than drink Dr-shit-tasting-Pepper" I over exaggerate a smidge and Jake laughs.

"That's just sick" Embry says in disgust.

"Ok, enough!" Jake put's a stop to our bickering. "You're like a married couple, honestly. Here, we'll get this. Everyone likes just plain ol' lemonade, right?" He says, holding the bottle up. Embry and I both make a face at the soda in Jake's hand. Lemonade? Mm, not the best. "Seriously, guys? It's Lemonade! Well, you go drink your piss and share it with Embry while you're at it" He snaps, shaking his head at our behaviour.

Embry and I both look at each other and try not to laugh a serious Jake. "We'll get Mountain Dew, just to play it safe… and we can get the freaking Dr Pepper next time, okay?" I make a deal with Embry and he agrees reluctantly as we make our way to the check out.

We put the soda on the register and Embry and I add a bunch of candy, fighting over who gets what.

"You got what soda you wanted, so I get the twizzlers. It's only fair!" He says seriously and I sigh. That was fair, but I wasn't giving up.

"But… I'm allergic to M&M's, so I can't have them" I lie stupidly and Jake usher's us out of the store.

"You are not allergic to M&M's you liar!"

"I'm your girlfriend and I say you're a bad boyfriend"

Embry laughs. "Ok, here's the deal. We'll go halvsies in the twizzlers and the M&M's?"

"Fine" I grumble as we climb into the car. Jake sit's in the front with Paul, who refused to join us in the store and I sit in the back with Embry as we split our candy like little kids on Christmas.

"_Twizzlers are sooo yummy_!" Embry moans from beside me.

"You two are shit. What did you get me?" Paul asks, turning around.

"… Mountain Dew" I tell him cautiously. He frowns but then shrugs his shoulders and turns back to the front, fiddling with Jake's radio.

I hum along with the familiar song. "_I hear that train coming' it's rolling round the bend, but I ain't seen the sunshine since, I don't know when"_ I lightly sing along to the song. Embry stares at me in surprise.

"You actually know this song?"

I nod as if he were crazy. "Who doesn't know this song!"

"When I was just a baby, my mama told me 'son, always be a good boy, don't ever play with guns'. But I shot a man in Reno, just to watch him die" Embry and I sing alone to the song, putting on our best Johnny Cash voices.

Paul angrily changes the radio station onto an unknown song… so unknown in fact it sounded like it was being sung in Indian. Embry and I say nothing as Paul smiles smugly in the front. Eventually, we get to our place, where everyone was hanging out at. It was strange because everyone was usually at Emily's, but I guess because Steven wasn't here in this house was much bigger than Emily's, it fitted the ginormous boys better. It still confused me why all these people were giants.

"You didn't get Dr Pepper did you, I hate that stuff" Emily says, making a face as we walk in. I laugh sarcastically at Embry but give Emily that happy news that I'd gotten Mountain Dew.

The day drags on and I think by the end of it, I had versed everyone on the Xbox. I felt so victorious when I beat Paul, by the way. T'was a good feeling. Soon, there was only myself, Jake, Sam, Paul and Embry. The other's had gone back to their homes for the night.

I roll over onto my belly, taking up the whole couch as I moan. "I feel _sick_!" I whine.

"Too many Twizzlers" Jake says.

"Too much Mountain Dew" Paul pipes up.

"Oh, I know. You ate the M&M's. It must be an allergic reaction!" Embry sniggers and I throw a pillow at his head to shut him up.

"I'm not joking!" I sigh, hanging my arm off the couch. "Carry me to bed, someone"

"Like hell" Sam laughs, staring intently at the game he and Paul were currently battling in on the Xbox.

"Shotty not" Jake exclaims.

"The need to 'accidently' hit your head on the door might too overwhelming for me. Not doing it" Paul says, not removing his eyes from the screen. I roll my eyes and look hopefully at Embry.

I grin at him and nod at Paul, knowing this would really piss him off. Plus, I didn't feel like walking to my room. Embry sighs and stands up sluggishly. He walks to the lounge and picks me up, bridal style. I sit in his arms and laugh. I watch Paul slyly. He turns his head away from the game to see what we were doing and he frowns immediately. Just to top it off, Sam win's the game.

Embry drops me onto my bed, literally. I land with an 'oof!' and then I smile innocently at him. "Thanks _sweetie_" I say in a sickly sweet voice. Embry laughs and looks down at me.

"No problem, hope you feel better soon _Darling_" He grins cutely as he leaves my room, switching off my light for me. I pull the covers over me, honestly feeling tired and sick. I feel sleep closing in on me as I snuggle deeper into my blankets.

* * *

><p>I groan as I hear the voices that woke me up. I was having a lovely sleep! Checking my phone, I notice that I'd slept for a long, long time. It was 4 in the morning. I lie awake in bed, not able to get back to sleep, I try and work out who I could here talking.<p>

"Well, I don't like him" Paul says seriously.

Someone sighs. "You do like him, you're just being stupid"

"No, I do not like him. He hasn't phased for like, 2 days. Why?" Paul asks.

"He told me he wanted to learn to control himself so he was taking a little break. I said I was okay with it" I'm sure it was Sam who was speaking to Paul. Yes, definitely Sam. "Plus, I see nothing wrong with that. You should be the one controlling yourself" He states. I now realize that the voies were coming through my window. I drag myself out and slowly and quietly peep out the corner of my window. I see my pillow on the ground outside and I try not to giggle. Both the boys were standing outside.

"I still don't like him" Paul says angrily.

"You do like him, Paul. You're just in a bad position because Rose turned up out of the blue, it's understandable. Just give it time, would you?"

"Well, if stupid Embry would leave her alone, I'd be a lot happier!" Paul fights back. So, I was pissing him off. Majorly, apparently, seeing as I could see his body trembling with anger in the moonlight. That's not normal, is it?

"So what if he likes her? He hasn't talked about it, so I don't even know if he did. What's wrong with that, anyway? I thought you hated having a sister…" Sam trails off. He doesn't know if Embry done what? What is going on!

Paul glares at him. "I do. I don't… I do. I don't want Embry… touching her. She's blood related, and Embry is… Embry. It's just wrong"

"Paul, calm down. Let it be, would you?" Sam grumbles.

I hear tearing sounds and next thing I know Paul turns into a giant wolf, running off into the forest. Soon, Sam grumbles something under his breathe and does the same thing.

Wait, what? No. what! Did that really… oh, my god. What the mother-fucking-fuck? I'm tripping out. I'm totally tripping out. No, I'm dreaming. Oh shit. I grab my phone and dial the first number that comes to mind.

"This better be good" Embry grumbles sleepily into the phone.

"Embry? It's me" I whisper quietly.

"Rose? What's wrong? It's 4:30 in the morning, is everything okay?"

"No everything is not fucking okay! Get your ass over here. NOW!" I almost yell into the phone.

"Whoa, whoa. What happened first? Tell me!" he says, his voice dripping with worry.

I open my mouth, but don't know what to say. "I… I think Paul must have slipped me something while I was asleep or something because- wait. Am I dreaming?"

"What? No, you're not fucking dreaming! What happened!"

"Paul turned into a fucking wolf! And… and so did Sam. And please don't send me to the psychiatric ward because holy shit, I swear it fucking happened" I collapse onto my bed, breathing heavily into the phone. Silence falls upon the conversation. "Embry!"

"Just… stay there, I'll be there in sec" He says nonchalantly. Did he hear ANYTHING I just said! I creep out of my room, confused and shaking. I sit at the front door, waiting for Embry's car to pull up. I hear a car and I stand up, peeping through the appropriately named peep-hole. I see Embry quickly running up to the door and I open just before he can knock. I pull him inside and straight into my room. I close the door behind him and point to my window.

"They were out there!" I tell him as I freak out. He just nods and walks over to the window.

"Did you… throw your pillow at them?" He asks, laughing.

"Embry Call, you're not laughing right now are you!"

"No Ma'am" He says, standing up. I notice that he must have really rushed over because he was wearing spotty boxers and nothing else. "Sam was with him, you say?" I nod ferociously. "Right. What would you say if I said… I know exactly what you're talking about?" I stare at him as we sit on my bed. "Rose, Paul is a werewolf"

"Oh, I know. I saw it" I laugh.

"Are you okay?" he asks me and I laugh more. I don't know why. I don't see what was so funny but I just laugh anyway. "Um, Sam's a werewolf. So's Seth, and Jake, and everyone you met. And me" He tells me seriously.

"You're not joking" I state and Embry shakes his head.

"Nope. We're the protectors of La Push. Are you okay with this?"

"With the fact that you are a big ass werewolf? And so's my brother and all his friends?" I was not fine with that. What. The. Fuck. "Oh, yes. I am fine with that. The whole concept of it is just so obvious I don't know how I didn't fucking figure it out myself!" I say sarcasm heavy in each word.

"Well, I don't know what else to say. I just told you the truth; you saw it with your own eyes. What do you want me to do now?" He asks me, yawning.

I tuck my legs up under myself. "And… and you haven't phased for two days. Why?" I ask him, repeating what Paul had said to Sam earlier. It made sense.

Embry looks at me, shocked. "Oh, um. To learn to control it… So I don't just randomly burst into a werewolf when I'm shitty"

Oh. I nod my head slowly. "Paul doesn't like you" I tell him, repeating again what I'd heard before. He rolls his eyes, mumbling something under his breath. "I'm just going to…" I trail off, lying down on my bed and shutting my eyes. "Why is this happening?" I ask, not opening my eyes.

"I ask myself the same thing every day" Embry says. I feel him lightly push me over a bit and lay next to me, his warmth goes up one side of my body and we yawn widely at the same time.


End file.
